Just Let It Rain
by A-iroha
Summary: It was always raining in Rin's world and it didn't seem as if it would stop anytime soon.


**Just Let It Rain**

It was drizzling when you first arrived in this world. You vaguely remembered seeing numerous flickering red candle lights, and a basin full of diluted blood. Beside you, there was the sound of an infant wailing loudly – which you found out one and a half decades later that it was from Yukio, who was in terrible pain from the deep demon wound that you inflicted on him.

Rain was pouring on the day when your world was flipped totally upside down. Your father – the one and only man that you respected enough to him call your father – was murdered right in front of your very own two eyes (by Satan) and in the heat of the moment, you ignored your father's instructions and rashly drew Kurikara.

Your motives were simple. You refused to let your father disappear into the depths of nowhere. You knew that he had done so much for you over the years and the least you could do as repayment was to give him a proper burial.

But that same instant when blue flames engulfed your body, you ceased to be a human. Every single thing that you were accustomed to – everything that you loved – was taken away from you. You were no longer similar to your father or your brother anymore. You understood the fact that you were becoming more and more like Satan and you felt repulsed.

Hugging your father's corpse tightly to your chest, you yelled out all your grievances to God. Why did all these have to happen to you? Why did your father have to die? Why are you the son of someone that evil? Why did you have to be a demon?

God kept silent, only sending several droplets of water down from the skies above as his reply. The gray skies and foggy surroundings reflected the current state of your heart perfectly, and you lowered your head and wept.

The rain did not stop for two whole days.

Later, when Yukio attended the funeral, he started to drop subtle hints of how much he blamed you. And you know that it was really all your fault – if you were never born, your father would have probably lived to a ripe old age.

It was raining heavily on the day that you made up your mind to take revenge. You heard from Mephisto that you had to train first before being able to acquire the title of exorcist, but you didn't let that deter you. Why should it? This was the first time in life that you actually had a clear aim to strive for.

You packed your stuff, said all the necessary goodbyes, and prepared to leave the sanctuary you spent the past 16 years of your life living in.

Despite knowing about your real identity, everyone (including the cleaners) threw a farewell party for you and their sincerity brought tears to your eyes, even though you denied any form of emotional weakness. They said that they wanted to thank you because your quick thinking helped to prevent Fujimoto from being dragged to Gehenna. They told you that the church's door will always be open and they would be glad to welcome you back anytime.

Then there was that one time when you lost control of your own power for a short moment and when you regained consciousness, you found out that everything near you was burning.

At that exact same moment, a bullet whizzed past your head. Startled, you turned around and spotted Yukio glaring.

His eyes were red, as if he had been crying (even though he wasn't injured) and you wondered what was wrong. You reached a hand out towards him and he flinched, punching you straight across your face. You crashed against the damp muddy ground and the mud sloshed onto your exorcist uniform.

Scrambling to your feet, you surveyed the surrounding area briefly. It was apparent that you killed many of your fellow exorcists earlier.

"Murderer," Yukio growled, his index finger twitching an inch closer to the trigger. "Die and repent for your sins!"

It was then that you noticed he was trembling, as if he didn't really want to shoot you.

Hastily, you grabbed your brother, hugging him tightly. Initially, Yukio tried to struggle but your soft whispers of apologies calmed him down and he slowly allowed his weapon to fall onto the soil.

"I'm right here. Yukio, it's me. I'm still me, and I won't go anywhere. I still have many things that I must do. Sorry for all the trouble I caused you up until now. Sorry."

Rain continued to fall. But for the first time in Rin's life, it did not bring along with it the salty tang of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Ao no Exorcist does not belong to me,

**Author's notes: **Finally, one in Rin's POV. Oh, I might be starting a chapter fic for AnE soon, so please vote for your favourite pairing. I'm fine with normal pairings and yaoi (boy/boy) but no yuri (girl/girl) please.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
